


Friday the 13th but without Jason

by Irushtwinkies



Category: Be More Chill, bmc - Fandom
Genre: A lot of bad shit happens to the reader, Be More Chill - Freeform, Camping, Drug Use, F/M, Sloooooooow Burn - Freeform, Swearing, Teenage Shenanigans, Underage Drinking, bmc, im talkin 20k in long burn, jake being a little ooc and also an asshole but he gets cool and gay later, michael being protective, overused trope of ‘share a room only one bed’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irushtwinkies/pseuds/Irushtwinkies
Summary: End of the school year Junior trip to a cabin in the woods with nine teenagers and no adult supervision, what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m breaking this into multiple parts because it’s already 20k and I’m still writing. Can you tell I like Michael and Friday the 13th :) Also I read a fanfic before where Michael called his s/o buttercup and I thought it was the cutest thing. Sorry if it’s jumbled or confusing, I’m on mobile.

Summer was finally here and you were more than ready to spend it completely alone in your room playing games and watching movies. You said your quick goodbyes and ‘see you next year’s to your classmates. You were ready to leave when one of your closer friends stopped you.  
“Y/n!” Her soft high voice was unmistakable. You sighed and stopped, turning around to face her. Two of your other friends were behind her.  
“Hey Brooke, Chloe, Jenna.” You greeted. Chloe and Jenna said their quick hellos but Brooke stared up at you with starry eyes.  
“We’re all going on a camping trip and we want you to come.” She said so quickly you barely caught a word of it.  
“What? Y’all? Camping? Is this a prank? Where’s Ashton Kutcher?” You chuckled, looking around for comedic purposes. Brooke raised an eyebrow at you.  
“Who’s Ashton Kutcher-whatever. It’s not just gonna be us, Christine, Jeremy, Rich, and Jake are all going too!” She said excitedly. You cringed at the thought of that many teenagers being cramped in tents together.  
“Jake’s parents have a huge cabin next to a lake, he said they’re going to rent a boat too.” Chloe spoke up, checking her phone. Oh, so no tents. That made it sound more appealing.  
“Think Friday the 13th but without the killer.” Jenna said.  
“You mean Jason?” She made a ‘whatever’ face. “So, a bunch of horny teenagers smoking weed and getting drunk without adults?”  
“Yeah.” The three said in unison.  
“Uh… I’m good, I’ve got pla-“  
“Michael is going.” Jenna’s words caught you off guard. A blush spread on your cheeks when they all grinned deviously at you.  
“That’s a dirty trick and you know it.” You hissed. Chloe rolled her eyes and waved her hand.  
“It’ll be fun, besides we’re not going till the end of the month so you’ll have some time to think about it.” Chloe said. You looked back and forth from them all.  
“I’ll think about it.” You said and Brooke cheered. “I said think.” You defended.  
“It’s gonna be so much fun!” She squealed, turning back to her friends and walking away. “I’ll text you the deets!” She called back. You sighed when they turned a corner.  
There goes summer plans. 

Two weeks into summer vacation and you were playing Animal Crossing, a nice casual game for when you were bored, when your phone buzzed. You paused the game and checked your messages, seeing you were out in a group with Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, Jake, Rich, Jeremy, Christine, and Michael.  
Brooke- Hey there campers!! :)  
Rich- im already muting this chat  
Brooke- Noooo :( we need deets for the trip.  
Jake- I told you to invite a few people Brooke.  
Chloe- Have you met Brooke? You’re lucky she didn’t invite the whole school.  
Christine- I’ve never been camping before I’m really excited :)  
Rich- this isnt real camping. Real camping is in the middle of the harsh wilderness, living in a tent armed only with a machete where you have to hunt for your own food and filter water through dirty socks  
Y/n- Your backyard doesn’t count as a camping trip, Rich.  
Rich- >:(  
Jake- LoL, good one Y/n  
Brooke- Enough with the insults, were leaving in a week so I made a list of what you want to bring.  
You read the first two items on the long list Brooke sent and quickly got bored.  
Jake- Basically, everyone meet at my house in a week and we can give directions from there. I can fit four or five people in my car including me.  
Christine- I think Jeremy and I were gonna ride together.  
Brooke- Anyone else willing to drive?  
Y/n- I can, two can fit in mine, including me.  
Brooke- Yay! I’ll see all you cute campers in a week!!! <3  
Y/n- I regret this.  
Michael- I never even agreed to this.  
Jeremy- You’re going, I'm not gonna be the only loser there.  
Michael- ...fine.  
So Michael really was going. You scrolled back up through the messages screenshotting Brooke’s list. You sighed and shook your head. Guess you were going camping. 

You drove up to Jake’s house, nearly everyone already there. When you got out of your car you were mauled by Brooke in a hug.  
“I’m so happy you’re coming!” She said happily. Her smile was contagious and her outfit was ridiculous. Khaki shorts and a Hawaiian button up tucked into them. Her blonde hair was braided back and a tan bucket hat sat on her head.  
“Why do you look like a youth camp counselor?” You asked with a grin.  
“Because were going camping, duh.” She said matter-Of-factly. You made a soft ‘oh yeah’ and turned to the rest of the group. Jake was saying his goodbyes to his parents as they gave him a lecture on not trashing the place. You spotted Jenna and Brooke hanging by Jake’s car, a white Hummer (rather fitting you’d say).  
Jeremy was helping Christine load her things up in his car, struggling with a heavy suitcase.  
“Hey, Y/n.” A familiar voice said. You turned and smiled seeing Michael. His hair was slightly disheveled, like he had rushed to do it that morning. He wore a nervous grin and no hoodie, which didn’t surprise you because it was almost 90° out.  
“Hey-ya, Mikey.” You greeted back.  
“How’s your summer been?” He asked, casually leaning against the hood of your car, you followed the motion and shrugged.  
“About 250 hours of animal crossing.” You said with a chuckle. He laughed softly at that.  
“Holy shit, that’s what? Ten straight days worth?”  
“Animal crossing is serious business.” You said sternly, though he knew you were joking.  
“Did you bring it?” He asked.  
“Of fucking course I brought it, my town would go to absoluteshit without me.” You both laughed and he gently nudged you.  
“Oh c’mon, it’s a camping trip we’re supposed to get closer to nature… or whatever.” He said. Your eyebrows shot up to your hairline and you reached up, pressing a hand to his forehead.  
“Are you sick? Or did Michael Mell just tell me I should stop playing video games?” His cheeks flushed and he pushed your hand away.  
“I can appreciate nature!” He defended, crossing his arms with a pout. He looked cute like that, you decided. Eyes narrowed and bottom lip poking out. You realized you were staring for a little too long and cleared your throat nervously.  
“I was teasing. I used to go hiking with my family.” You said, leaning back on your hands.  
“And you didn’t get macheted down?” Michael asked, uncrossing his arms.  
“No, sadly. That’d be a cool way to go out, hacked up by Jason.” Michael looked at you like you were crazy before laughing.  
“I think Rich said be brought the new one.”  
“Awe, the 80’s Are way better than the remake.” It was your turn to pout.  
“Okay campers! Time to head out!” Brooke announced loudly to catch everyone’s attention. Jeremy and Christine got in Jeremy’s car. Jake, Rich, Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna all got in Jake’s car. That left you and… Michael. You looked over at him and he scratched the back of his head, seeming to know what you were wondering.  
“I forgot to mention I had to ride with you.” He said sheepishly. Your gut churned at the thought of riding two hours with him. That’s two hours for you to say something wrong and screw up your friendship with him or to accidentally tell him you liked him. You plastered on a smile.  
“It’s no problem, you need help loading your suitcases?” 

You had the directions to the cabin pulled up on your phone, but you were content with just following Jake, Jeremy behind you. Michael had already connected his Bluetooth to your car and was playing music quietly. You’d been driving for nearly fifteen minutes before he spoke up.  
“Do you think there’s WiFi out there?” You smiled at that, such a Michael question to ask.  
“Oh, and what happened to appreciating nature?” You asked with a wide smile.  
“What am I supposed to do at night? Sleep?”  
“That’s what people normally do, yeah.” Michael huffed and crosses his arms again.  
“There’s probably no service either.” He grumbled.  
“Jenna is gonna go nuts,” Michael laughed at that. “If this trip sucks I’m gonna be so mad at Brooke.” You said with a sigh.  
“It won’t,” He said. “I hope.”  
“Nine teenagers in the middle of the woods with no supervision, what could go wrong?”  
“Babies.” Was all Michael said in response. You glanced over, seeing him looking at you. You both broke out into laughter.  
“If it’s a boy they have to name it Jason.” You said as your laughter died down. As the drive went on you and Michael chatted about games and movies, new ones, old ones, your favorites, the worst, etc.  
As your conversation went on it shifted to other light hearted topics like food, amusement parks, art. It was easy to talk to Michael, he never failed to make you laugh and he always kept the conversation happy and light. That’s what you loved most about him- LIKED- That’s what you liked most about it.  
You couldn’t be in love with him. You were both so young, hell you’d only had two boyfriends before and you’d never even kissed them! Just held their sweaty hands and exchanged nervous looks.  
Despite that, something in your gut said you did love him. That you’d care about him forever, even if he, for some reason, hated you, you’d still want the absolute best for him.  
You blinked, the road had hypnotized you into deep thought. Michael had gone quiet. You looked over and smiled, seeing his head leaning against the window with his eyes shut and slow breaths leaving him.  
You turned up the music a little, humming softly to his playlist. 

“Michael… Mikey…” You called softly. Michael had shifted considerably during the drive, now smashed up against the door, chin in his hand with soft snores leaving him.  
When your voice didn’t wake him you reached over. Your immediate reaction was to run your fingers through his hair but you stopped yourself from doing so and instead gently shook his shoulder.  
Michael woke up with a snort, blinking rapidly and looking around. His eyes landed on you, glasses crooked on his face and a little drool on his chin. Even like this he was breathtaking to you. You laughed softly and turned off the car.  
“We’re here and you’d better clean that off.” You said, pointing to your window with a smeared bit of drool on it.  
“Shit, sorry.” He said. His groggy with sleep voice sent a shiver down your spine.  
“Just clean it, dork.” You teased, exiting the car. You stretched with an exaggerated moan, breathing in the fresh air. You looked around and saw nothing but green. The huge cabin sat in front of you, two stories high with arching windows that let you get a peek into the living room. You could see the lake off to the right, walking distance, nice.  
Jake was frantically trying to open the front door with a set of keys as Brooke and Chloe whined behind him about having to pee. When he finally got the door open they barreled inside. Everyone else was unloading.  
“Hey sleeping beauty, help me with the bags.” You said, leaning your head back into the car where Michael was still sitting. He nodded drowsily and exited the car.  
Once everything and everyone was inside you took the chance to look around as Jake explained the layout.  
The living room was sunken into the floor from the rest of the house giving it a nice cozy feeling. A long L shaped couch fit the dip perfectly. An ottoman and glass coffee table sat in front of the couch. Directly across from all that was a large fireplace with a TV over the mantel. A few pictures hung up around the wood walls and decorative ceramics were in a few corners.  
The kitchen was open to the living room and had an island/bar with the sink in it, plenty of counter space and a hearty fridge. There was also a dining room that was tucked under the stairs.  
“Master bedroom is downstairs, it’s mine so no one try to dibs it. There’s a small one down here too that’ll only fit one person, it’s also on a pull out. Two upstairs and one in the attic.” He gestured around as he spoke.  
“I want the pullout.” Rich dibbed, seemed fitting for a guy like him.  
“We wanna share a room,” Brooke said, holding onto Chloe and Jenna’s hands. “It’ll be like a sleepover.” They both seemed content with that.  
“Jeremy and I can share a room.” Christine said. That left… oh shit. All eyes went on you and Michael, who was still recovering from his nap.  
“The attic room is pretty big, so I think you two should have it, it’s got its own bathroom.” Jake said, an apologetic look on his face.  
“Hmm?” Michael hummed, apparently not fully aware of the current situation.  
“We have to share a room.” You said, holding your breath and waiting for his reaction.  
“Oh, no biggie.” You sighed in relief, always like him to not mind tense moments. You gathered your bags and lugged then up the stairs, past the second floor and into the attic.  
The second floor was built like a loft. A hall that overlooked the first floor living room/kitchen with two doors that lead to the two rooms and one off to the side where the bathroom was.  
The attic room went up stairs that lead directly into the room, no door. It did have its own bathroom like Jake said but one problem staring you directly in the face, practically taunting you. One bed. You dropped your suitcases by the bed and looked over at Michael as he walked up the steps.  
He immediately recognized the problem. He set his stuff down on the cushy bench at the end of the bed. He stared at the bed for a long moment, then looked over to you.  
“I can always take the couch downstairs and just keep my stuff up here?” He suggested. Of course he’d say something like that, whatta sweetheart. You shook your head and sighed. How could this happen. Shit like this only happens in books and fanfictions.  
“You’re not sleeping on the couch because of me.” You said.  
“It’s not because of you it’s because of the lack of bed.” You measured the bed out. Two people on a Queen without being close didn’t seem out of the question.  
“It’s a Queen, it can fit us both.” You said with a defeated sigh.  
“Hey, if you don’t wanna share we can figure something out.” Michael reached out and touched your arm. He noticed your tense state and the tone of your voice.  
“No, no, it’s okay. It’s just… if my parents knew I was in the middle of nowhere sharing a bed with a boy I’d be dead.” You said with a light laugh. When you looked over at Michael he was blushing.  
Quickly changing the subject you let out a tense laugh and walked over to the window. It was arched and took over nearly the whole wall, the only other thing fitting against it was a low dresser with a few family photos on top. You pushed the curtains back and looked out.  
You could see the lake, the steadily falling sun shone down on it making it look like thousands of sparkles. Even though the lake wasn’t huge, you could see the other side from here, it was clear and beautiful.  
“Wow.” You breathed softly, catching Michael’s attention. He joined you at the window, peering out of it as well.  
“My bedroom doesn’t even have a window.” He said. You smiled and looked over at him.  
“That’s because you live in a basement you dork.” You said with a chuckle. He shrugged and smiled softly.  
After unpacking all your stuff you joined the rest of the group downstairs. Most everyone was packed on the couch as Brooke spoke enthusiastically. Jake was in the kitchen, unloading a cooler into the fridge. A few bags scattered over the kitchen filled with food as well. You went to the kitchen to help him as Michael took a seat next to Jeremy and Christine.  
“Oh, you don’t have to.” Jake said quickly when you began pulling stuff out of the bags. You scoffed and shook your head.  
“I’m just hungry, I’m not helping.” You teased. He grinned and nodded to what was in your hand.  
“Unless you plan on eating straight hot sauce, I think you’re helping.” You looked down at the bottle you were holding.  
“Sriracha just so happens to be a great form of nutrients.” You defended, going to put it up in the fridge.  
“Whatever you say, (L/n).” Jake said in a sing song voice. You both laughed softly and continued putting groceries up. A few times Jake would brush against you or gently touch your arm when you put something in the wrong spot.  
When everything was put up you let out a sigh of triumph and looked towards the living room. A certain pair of framed chocolate eyes were staring at you, but as soon as you met them they darted away.  
The sun was nuzzling the horizon by now and cast long shadows from the trees into the cabin through the large window that encompassed the living room. As you were walking to go sit down in the couch you heard Jake curse. All eyes turned to him.  
“What?” Rich asked. Jake was scrubbing his forehead with his hand, the other on his hip.  
“I forgot the coffee.” That sent an uproar around the room. Nine teenagers in a cabin for a week and no coffee was a recipe for disaster.  
“Towns not too far, right?” Christine called over the commotion.  
“At least 45 minutes.” Jake said. Everyone looked around to see who was willing to drive that far, in the dark to get coffee. You sighed and stood up, already making your way upstairs to get your keys.  
“I’ll go, but I’m not paying for it.” You called. A chorus of ‘thank you Y/n’ came from downstairs. You rolled your eyes and grabbed your keys, turning back to hurry back down the stairs when you ran into someone.  
“Shit, sorry Michael, I didn’t notice you’d followed.” You said quickly, taking a step back. He looked nervous, an odd look on him.  
“Do you want me to come with?” He asked. “I-I mean it’s getting dark and we don’t know anyone in that town, there could be creeps out and I’d hate for something to happen to you over coffee.” He spoke quickly. You just smiled and nodded, heart fluttering at the thought of him caring about you.  
“My hero coming to my rescue.” You teased, brushing past him. He followed with a chuckle. 

With directions from Jake, $20, and the preferred coffee brands you and Michael set off into town. The sun was still barely up so the drive was comfortable. Halfway there it had turned pitch black.  
“If we drive all this way and there isn’t a single shop open,” you paused to make a frustrated noise. “I’m personally gonna make them drink dirt.” Michael chuckled and leaned further into his seat.  
“I thought you didn’t like coffee.” He said.  
“I don’t, but I also don’t like eight grumpy teenagers in a small space together.”  
“Make it seven, I’m more of an energy drink guy than coffee.” Michael said in a cocky tone. You remembered that he collected old soda, you never asked him if he’d drank one before.  
“You collect old sodas right?”  
“Yeah, I haven't been scoring so good recently though.”  
“Have you ever drank one?”  
“Yeah…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Woah, what happened?” You asked.  
“I’ve only drank one. It was called Orbitz and it was blueberry melon strawberry flavored. It had these little balls in them, kinda like bubble tea but way smaller. Anyways I drank it and hallucinated that Jeremy was my mom.”  
You broke into laughter, struggling to keep your eyes on the road. You wiped your eyes and quickly composed yourself so you wouldn’t get in a wreck. The thought of Jeremy looking like Michael’s mom still made you giggle.  
“Holy shit, Michael.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I threw up after and it looked weird, so I don’t drink them anymore.”  
“That was the breaking point? The weird vomit?”  
“Shut up.” Michael said with a chuckle. The town’s light came into view and you sighed happily.  
“Jesus, finally.” You grumbled. You pulled up to the only open grocery store. You and Michael entered, greeted with bright fluorescent and an empty store. There was one cashier at one of the three checkout lines and someone stocking the shelves. You stuck close to Michael as you read the signs that hung overhead, locating the coffee isle.  
A Bowie song was playing over the crackly intercom speakers and you couldn’t help but hum along as you walked. Michael hummed as well and before you knew it you both were singing quietly. Maybe you weren’t the best singer but the way Michael took your hand and spun you around made you feel like Etta James.  
The song ended as you stopped in front of the coffee. You both were breathing a little hard and looking at each other with goofy grins. Michael’s eyes farted behind you and his smile fell. You turned to look but he gripped your shoulder, keeping you facing him.  
“Let’s get the coffee.” He said quietly. You stretched your neck and peered over your shoulder, catching a glimpse of an older, rough looking man staring at you. Michael’s sudden change in mood made you feel uncomfortable. You quickly grabbed a few boxes of coffee, making sure you had enough for the week. Michael held two boxes under his arm but kept the other around your shoulders to keep you close to him.  
It felt like the lights were beaming down on you and the music had cut out. You felt your breath picking up as you heard quiet, slow footsteps behind you.  
“Just keep walking, it’s okay.” Michael mumbled to you, squeezing your shoulder gently to let you know he was still there. It felt safer at the checkout line, the old lady there eased your thoughts a little.  
As you gave her the cash and got you change Michael grabbed the paper bags containing the coffee and quickly looped his arm with yours, practically dragging you out the store.  
“Michael-“  
“Get your keys out.” He said as he lead you to your car. A large truck was parked right next to it on the passenger side. You dug into your pocket, pulling your keys out. You unlocked your car and Michael quickly let you inside. You sat, trying to catch your breath as he got in on the other side, setting the bags by his feet.  
“What the hell was that?” You asked. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.  
“That creep had two other guys with him and they were staring you down like a piece of meat.” He said lowly. You didn’t even notice, you thought it was just one dude.  
“Thanks.” You said softly, reaching over and taking his hand. Michael swallowed and nodded, gently squeezing your hand.  
“Of course,” He took a deep breath and nodded to the steering wheel. “Let’s just get out of here-“ He was cut off by someone slamming their hands against your window. You let out a shriek and cowered away from the door.  
A different man than the one in the store had his face pressed against the window. He was bald and scrawny, face sunken in like a skeleton. His eyes were cloudy and wide with heavy bags under them. He was shaking but a huge smile was on his toothless mouth. He started screaming nonsensical things and shaking the car.  
You were beyond freaked out and if it weren’t for Michael to bring you back to your senses you probably would’ve sat there all night cowering in fear.  
“Start the car Y/n.” He said quickly. Your shaky hands turned the key and you sped off. The guy maneuvered in front of the car, hands over his head and he danced around wildly. You faintly caught what he was babbling about.  
“It’s the end!” He shrieked over and over again. You threw the car into drive and sped around him and out of the parking lot. When you were far enough away from the town you pulled over and set the car in park. Michael didn’t question it, thankfully.  
You pressed your hands against your face, trying to control your rapid breathing and slow your fluttering heart. You choked back a sob and Michael reached over, touching your arm. You couldn’t help but lean over the console and bury your face in his shoulder. Your arms wrapped around his neck, holding him as close as you could.  
He rubbed your back soothingly and hushed you. His soft voice and touches helped you calm down.  
“Hey, hey, it was just some meth head it's okay. We’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He droned on in a gentle voice. You finally took a deep breath and leaned back, going to wipe your eyes but Michael’s hands beat you to it. He cupped your cheeks and drug his thumb over your skin to clean it. He gave you a soft smile.  
“You’re okay.” He said softly. You sniffed and nodded.  
“Sorry.” You apologized, suddenly feeling silly for crying over the situation.  
“Don’t apologize, it’s okay,” He reassured you, letting his hands fall from your face. You took another deep breath and nodded. “Everyone’s gonna think we ran away together.” You laughed softly at that and began driving again.  
The drive was mostly quiet, save for Michael’s soft music. You held his hand the whole way, something to keep you grounded. When you pulled into the cabin’s driveway the lights were still on. You exited the car and helped Michael with the sacks.  
When you entered the cabin a sigh of relief swept through it. Everyone was where you left them, now with an abandoned card game on the coffee table. Michael took the bag from you and set it on the counter.  
Jake shot off the couch and immediately pulled you into an embrace. You hesitantly hugged him back. When he pulled away his hands were on your shoulders.  
“We thought something had happened to you, you guys,” He quickly added the last part, eyes flicking behind you to Michael. When his eyes landed on you again his eyebrows furrowed. “Have you been crying?” He asked softly, one hand coming up to cup your cheek. Oddly enough it didn’t feel the same as when Michael had done it. Sure his hand was warm and the pressure felt nice but it didn’t set off butterflies in your stomach or make your heart race. His eyes suddenly went dark and looked to Michael.  
“Why were you guys gone so long?” He asked, releasing you and stepping closer to Michael, who looked bewildered and offended.  
“We were followed in the store and some crazy crackhead tried to attack us.” You said quickly, getting at what Jake was suggesting. Michael would never hurt anyone, you knew that, everyone knew that. Jake stood down and turned to you again, eyes soft. You heard Brooke and Chloe gasp from the couch and they quickly stood up and hurried over to you.  
“Are you okay?” Brooke asked. You nodded, your mouth getting a bad taste at the memory.  
“Yeah, if it weren’t for Michael I probably would’ve been kidnapped.” You said softly, looking over to him. He had a sheepish smile.  
“We were all so worried, I’m glad you guys are okay.” Chloe said, hand on your shoulder.  
“Thanks, I think I’m gonna turn in early.” No one opposed your statement, letting you drag yourself upstairs.  
You grabbed a change of clothes and took a long hot shower in the attic’s bathroom. When you dried off and changed you took a moment to stare at yourself in the mirror. You couldn’t believe you’d broke down like that in front of Michael. He probably thought you were weak now. You sighed heavily and rubbed your face.  
You exited the bathroom, surprised to see Michael on the bed before you remembered you had to share. He looked up from his gameboy and gave you a soft smile.  
“Feel better?” He asked. You smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah,” You sat on your side of the bed and leaned against the headboard. “Thanks for going with me and calming me down.” You looked over at the caramel skinned boy. His cheeks were a little flushed and he shrugged.  
“Of course, I’d do it a thousand times over.” He clamped his lips shut and looked away like he didn’t mean to say that. His words however made your heart stutter.  
“My hero!” You swooned, leaning your head against his shoulder. Michael chuckled and patted your head.  
“Your hero needs to take a shower.” He said and you lifted your head back off.  
“I left some hot water for you, don’t worry.” Michael got off the bed and grabbed a change of clothes, heading to the bathroom. When the door shut you lifted the covers up and snuggled under the covers. As soon as your head hit the pillow tiredness overcame you. 

You don’t remember when you fell asleep but when you were awoken it was still pitch black out. As your consciousness came back you were aware of a weight settled on your waist and a body pressed against yours.  
You remember where you were and who was lying behind you. In your tired state you shifted in Michael’s arms to face him, wrapping your arm around his waist. You doubted he’d done this when he got into bed, he probably shifted during his sleep judging on the position his arms were in.  
You knew he slept like a rock from the times he’d fallen asleep while you were at his house on all night game binges. With that in mind you reached up and brushed a piece of his dark hair from his forehead, smiling when he leaned into your touch.  
With a sigh you snuggled close to him and shut your eyes, drifting into sleep again. What were you gonna do with your lovestruck self?


	2. Drinking prank GONE WRONG (emotional)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t drink kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title is so stupid but it made me laugh. Also this chapter is flirty and cute ;)

You awoke to the sun shining in your eyes. Your eyes blinked open and you realized what position you were in, face pressed right up against tan skin, one arm curled under you and the other fisted into a plain white t-shirt.

Michael’s arm wrapped around your shoulders, keeping you against him. It took you a moment to realize his fingers were playing with your hair as his other hand drew little shapes on your wrist.

God you could wake up like this every morning and never regret a single thing. You wanted to stay like this all morning but you could smell food downstairs and your stomach craved whatever it was.

You stretched a little and yawned, lifting yourself up. Michael’s hands immediately retracted. You rolled off his chest and looked over at him.

“I knew you were trying to sleep with me.” You said, voice laced with sleep.

“You’re the one who was on top of me.” He teased. You giggled softly and stretched again, letting out a soft noise. Michael lifted himself up and leaned against the headboard. You followed him and blinked before yawning again.

“Did you sleep okay?” He asked. You nodded.

“Yeah, I kinda wanna wash these sheets though, they’re dusty.” You said, patting the light blue duvet. Michael got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. You worked on pulling the bedsheets off and the pillows out of the cases.

“I think Rich and Jenna made breakfast.” Michael said, scaring you. You held in a shriek but still jumped out of your skin. You heard him chuckle and come closer. You turned around and pressed a hand over your heart.

“Jesus Michael.” You panted out. His eyebrows raised and a mischievous grin came to his lips.

“My name sounds good when it comes out like that.” He said lowly before breaking and letting out a laugh. Your face flushed and you smacked his arm.

“Just because we’re both cuddlers in our sleep doesn’t mean I wanna jump your bones.” You said, tossing a pillow at his face. He barely caught it with a laugh and tossed it back. It hit you in the face and you let out a surprised noise, reaching up and holding where it hit. Michael panicked and stepped closer, touching your shoulder.

“Shit, are you okay? I didn’t mean to th-“ You smacked him in the head with the pillow you had in your hand sending him stumbling back. You cackled loudly as he stared at you in disbelief and shock.

“You wanna play dirty?” He grabbed a pillow from the ground and walked towards you. You shook your head and climbed onto the bed, laughing.

“No, Michael it was a joke, have merc-“ You were cut off by your own squeal as Michael grabbed your ankle and pulled it, making you fall on your back on the bed. Before you knew it he was straddling you and letting his fingers dance up and down your sides.

“Mike, Mikey! S-stop! Stop! You wheezed, trying to push him away as your breath was taken away from laughing so hard.

“What was that? Un-Un-“ He was baiting you to say it. Just as you were about to yell it in his face another voice spoke up.

“What the hell is going on?” Michael’s hands immediately stopped and rested on your hips. You looked over to the stairs, seeing Jake, Jenna, Chloe, and (struggling to look over the floor) Brooke.

You and Michael were both breathing hard, dopey smiles in your red faces. You shrugged and grabbed the pillow under your head, throwing it at Michael’s face. He stumbled again and got off you.

“Pillow fight that I won!” You cheered. Michael stood up as you slid off the bed.

“You didn’t win! You were a second from saying Uncle.”

“But I didn’t.”

“No, because you were saved,” he pointed to the group on the stairs. “And that was a penalty.” You rolled your eyes but smiled.

“Fine, we’ll put a pin in it.” You said, tossing your pillow on the bed.

“Jenna and Rich made breakfast.” Brooke called. The group began to clear out but Jake stayed as you gathered up the covers and sheets.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, touching your arm. You looked at him confused and nodded.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” You asked, lugging the covers down the stairs.

“I-I just thought- you kept saying stop and I got worried.” Jake’s words made you stop. You looked back at him and frowned.

“Michael would never do something like that.” You said and Jake shifted uncomfortably.

“I-I know I just-“

“Do you have a washer or something?” You cut him off, not wanting to hear him make excuses. He moved in front of you.

“Yeah, follow me.” He mumbled. You followed him to the laundry room downstairs in a room off from the kitchen. You thanked him quietly but he didn’t leave.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” He said, leaning on the doorway. “I just get worried about things and my brain makes things up.” You paused what you were doing to look over at him.

“I’m sorry, is what I’m trying to say.” He said. Your lips quirked up.

“I forgive you but you shouldn’t accuse Michael of things like that, he’s a sweetheart.” You started the washer and leaned against it.

“I know, sorry.” He said again. You patted his chest with a smile and ducked under his arm, leaving the laundry room to get food.

You bumped your shoulder into Michael’s as you both looked over the food. Between Jenna and Rich they’d made a feast. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, biscuits, ham, omelettes, fruits.

“I haven’t seen this much food since my family reunion.” Michael said in awe.

“If you guys cooked all the food I’m not going into town to get more.” You said and a tense laugh went through the dining room.

The table was a little crowded with everyone but you didn’t mind being mashed between Michael and Christine. Stories and light conversation was passed around the table. The talk of swimming came up and everyone was excitedly down for it.

After eating you helped clean up along with Chloe and Brooke. Everyone else had gone to change into their bathing suits. You were washing dishes, Chloe dried and put them up, and Brooke was storing or throwing away leftovers.

“He likes you, ya know.” Chloe said, drying a plate. She had a little smirk on her face.

“Who?” You asked, hanging her a few forks.

“Jake.”

“And Michael!” Brooke chimed in. Your face turned red and you froze for a moment. You had the sneaking suspicion that Jake might’ve harbored some feelings for you but Michael?

“Michael’s just a good friend.” You said quickly.

“Oh, so he’s the one you like.” Chloe said with a nod, putting up the last few dishes. You shook your head, face burning even more.

“N-no, he’s just a friend!” You squeaked. Brooke squeezed your shoulders and swung you back and forth.

“Michael and Y/n sittin’ in a tr-“ She began to sing but you cut her off.

“What are you ten?” You wriggled out of her grip, face impossibly red.

“What’s going on?” Jake asked, entering the living room in swim trunks and nothing else. Chloe and Brooke grinned at you.

“Nothing.” They both said. Jeremy and Christine came down the stairs, followed by Michael. When your eyes met Michael’s warm ones your face flushed again and you looked away quickly.

You unplugged the sink and washed your hands. After drying them off you, Brooke, and Chloe went to change.

Your swimsuit was something you were proud of finding. A once piece with joy carpet printed on it. You looked like arcade carpet and couldn’t be happier. You slid on a long t-shirt as a cover up and grabbed a towel.

Everyone was waiting on the couch. You threw yourself down next to Michael. He wore a white shirt and his swim trunks, which had Pokémon and their evolutions printed on it. Michael tossed a pillow at you and you flared at him.

“Don’t make me beat you again.” You warned.

“You didn’t win!” He cried in defense. You hugged the pillow to your chest and laughed, leaning your head on his shoulder. Jenna made sure everyone slathered on sunscreen, nagging Rich to put some on when he claimed sunscreen was for bitches. Brooke and Chloe came down the stairs wearing cute cover ups and sunglasses.

“Let’s go campers!” Brooke cheered, hurrying to the door. You and the group followed her. Christine nudged Jeremy and said something before they both took off running towards the dock. You laughed to yourself as Jeremy scooped his girlfriend up in his arms and tossed her into the water. He jumped in after her and they both emerged from the water splashing and laughing.

You felt happy for them, the two deserve each other. They were both so weird in their own little ways and they seemed to fit like a puzzle. That and they were cute together.

Brooke and Chloe ran after them. You were expecting them to just lay out and tan on the dock but they cannonballed right into the clear water. Jenna waddled in, whining about how cold it was. When you got to the edge of the lake Michael grabbed your arm. You looked over and saw him pointing.

“Oh hell yeah, dude.” You breathed seeing high cliffs overlooking the lake. You practically ripped off your overshirt and snatched Michael’s hand (not looking at him to avoid staring at his now shirtless chest), dragging him to the cliffs with you. Rich and Jake followed.

You had to duck through trees and brush and even got a little lost before the clearing of the cliff came into view.

“Okay, maybe not.” You said, cowering from the edge. It looked a lot higher up than when you were looking at it from the shore.

“Oh c’mon Y/n,” Michael whined, squeezing your hand. “I can’t do it if you don’t.” He gave you his puppy dog eyes, a dirty trick that he knew would work on you.

“Fine.” You grumbled looking over the edge again.

“I swear this thing grew.” Rich said, also peeking over the edge. He frowned and took a step back.

“If Y/n does it you have to do it, can’t get shown up by a girl.” Jake teased his friend. You frowned and looked over the edge again. You noticed your hand was still clamped with Michael’s and you looked over at him. He’d removed his glasses and were holding them tightly in his other hand. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked at you.

“On three?” You asked hesitantly. He nodded. “One, two, th-“ You were cut off by Michael jumping over the edge, effectively pulling you in with him and a scream out of your throat.

For a moment you felt weightless a rush of adrenaline telling you that you shouldn’t be falling for this long. Your brain kicked in and you quickly straightened your legs and held your breath before you hit the water.

When you broke the surface you gulped in a breath of air. Michael came up after you his laugh immediately echoing off the cliff side. You took a few deep breaths and wiped your eyes before looking over at him with blazing eyes.

“Michael!” You screeched, going to choke him. He cursed, still laughing and began swimming towards the others. You followed quickly, no doubt looking like a shark going for their prey. When you caught up to him you could touch the sandy bottom.

You latched your arms around his neck and climbed up him, legs hooking around his waist. You pulled him backwards so he lost his balance and fell back into the water. Under the water he flipped around and wrapped his arms around your waist, standing back up and lifting both of you out of the water.

He shook his head, flinging the water in his hair on your skin. You held onto his shoulders and laughed, wiping your eyes.

“You’re an asshole.” You said, looking up at him.

“You like it.” That made your cheeks flush because yeah, you did like it, a lot. Michael quickly released you and you stepped back. You were about to say something but someone splashed you. You looked over and saw Jake grinning at you. You splashed him back and before you knew it a splash war had broken out within the whole group.

“Chicken fight!” Someone shouted. You squealed when you felt someone dive under you and put your legs on their shoulders. You were hoisted out of the water, struggling to balance on the person’s shoulders. You looked down, seeing the frosted tips of Jake’s hair. He held your thighs tightly so you wouldn’t fall. When you looked back up you saw Michael on Rich’s shoulders. An odd look. Like an ant holding up a pebble.

“What the fuck!” You laughed. Rich didn’t look like he was struggling at all. You and Michael pushed at each other, both struggling to get the other to fall. You were taken off guard when someone pushed the both of you sideways and into the water. You came back up, coughing a little but laughing when you saw Jenna holding both Brooke and Chloe on her shoulders.

But alas their rein didn’t last for long before Christine came up behind them on Jeremy’s shoulders. She pushed Brooke off then Chloe, squealing happily as she and Jeremy were the last ones standing. That was until Jeremy shrieked and lost his balance causing both of them to fall.

“Something touched my leg!” He cried when he came back up. Everyone gathered around and saw a turtle darting away.

“It’s just a turtle you sissy.” Christine teased slapping her boyfriend on the back.

After a long game of Marco Polo with Chloe getting stuck as Polo and frustratingly ending the game everyone sat on the dock as Brooke and Jake went back up to the cabin to make sandwiches for everyone.

You laid out on a towel, letting the sun warm your skin. Feeling a presence next to you, you opened your eyes and looked over, seeing Michael looking at you with a smile. You snuck and glance at his torso. He wasn’t built like Rich or Jake but he wasn’t lanky like Jeremy, he had a little tummy on him which you thought was absolutely precious. A dad bod really. That’s all you could tell from your quick glance. He was sitting criss cross but leaned back on his hands.

“I like your bathing suit.” He said. You sat up on your elbows and looked down.

“Thanks. I figured you would.” You said, not really thinking about it. Michael smirked.

“Oh, so you bought it thinking of me huh?” He asked wriggling his eyebrows. You chuckled and reached over, pushing his arm.

“Shut up, dork,” You laughed. “Your swim trunks don’t even have my favorite Pokémon.”

“It might be on my ass, have you looked?” He rolled on his hip a little, jokingly showing you the backside. You snorted and sat up fully, your still damp hair brushed against your skin.

“Trust me, I’ve been looking there for it all day.” You meant for it to sound teasing but it came out like you were admitting to checking him out. Your cheeks reddened and you stuttered out incomprehensible words. Michael just laughed.

“You played yourself.” He said, making you grow redder. You crossed your arms over your chest and frowned.

“Shut up.” You grumbled. You sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Michael spoke up.

“Who’s your favorite Pokémon?” He asked.

“Oddish.” You responded immediately. He purses his lips and hummed. “What?”

“I didn’t take you for an Oddish girl.” He looked over at you.

“And what do you take me for?”

“I don’t know, maybe a Snorlax or Slowbro.” He said face scrunching up a little as he thought.

“Slowbro is very cute,” You hummed in thought. “Oddish still takes the cake, he’s such a cutie.” Your voice shifted to baby talk at the end making Michael chuckle.

“Food!” Rich called as Brooke and Jake made their way to the dock, each of them pulling an ice chest behind them. Everyone got up and hoarded around the chests. Jeremy called for Michael and tossed him a sandwich wrapped in a waxy paper.

“Awe, a club, you know me so well.” He gushed, pressing the sandwich against his heart. You couldn’t help but laugh as Jeremy blew him a kiss. You waited your turn, taking a ham and cheese from the chest, the other chest contained various drinks, including alcohol which you half expected. You grabbed a bottle of water and Brooke booed.

“We’re on a vacation, let loose Y/n.” She said with a frown and planting her hands on her hips.

“I don’t want liver disease, thank you.”

“You won’t get liver disease from one drink.” You gave her a long look before sighing in defeat and taking a glass bottle with a dark cherry colored liquid in it. You kept your water just incase. You sat back down on your towel next to Michael. His eyebrows raised when he saw you had the bottle.

“Wow, Y/n it’s only noon and you’re already hitting it hard.” He said with his mouth full.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full and I was peer pressured into this…” You looked at the label and frowned. “Mike’s Hard Lemonade.”

“Ooo, Black Cherry flavored,” Michael pointed out after swallowing his food. “You picked the best one.”

“Lucky me.” You said, twisting the cap off and sniffing it. It smelled sickeningly sweet. You took a hesitant sip and smacked your lips together.

“So?” Michael asked with baited breath. You shrugged.

“It tastes like if you melted every jolly rancher flavor together and also sneezed into it. The after taste is gross.” You frowned at the bottle and Michael chuckled at the analogy. You could barely taste the vodka in it, just the overpowering jolly rancher flavor.

“You’ll probably only need a few to get tipsy.” He said, taking another bite from his sandwich.

“Who said I was gonna get tipsy?” You asked, setting the drink down and unwrapping your sandwich. Michael waited until he swallowed his food to talk again.

“If you were peer pressured by Brooke to drink one, wait until Rich and Chloe get drunk. They’ll be chanting for everyone to do a keg stand.” He said, making you smile.

“I’m not gonna get drunk or even tipsy.” You said, taking another sip of the fowl liquid. Michael gave you a look like he didn’t believe what you were saying but still nodded in agreement.

Okay maybe you were buzzed. Perhaps a little more than buzzed. You still had full control over yourself you just felt warm and were no doubt flushed in the face. Four of those Mike whatever’s and you were smiling at everyone.

The group had moved back into the cabin after Rich fell off the dock and Jake had to help him get back out. You had to hold onto Michael as you walked up the hill to the cabin. You didn’t realize how wobbly you were until your stood up and stumbled into the boy.

You couldn’t stop smiling every time you looked at him. You were blaming it on the alcohol but you knew it was your love for him making its way from the depth of your shy heart.

Back in the cabin someone suggested a game of Uno. After everyone changed into normal clothes the game started. You were seated on the floor with your back to the couch, it was easier to reach the table in this position. You were seated in between Jake and Michael, who kept trying to look at your cards.

More alcohol was passed around and you could slowly feel your brain getting more and more clogged.

The game was intense and had many bouts of uncontrollable laughter when Rich got pissed having to draw eight cards and nearly flipped the table. You played tournament style where you went until there were two people with cards still.

You were huddled against the couch, knees pulled up to your chest and cards close to your face so no one could see them. It was down to you and Michael. The steaks were high and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

You had a yellow draw two and a green four, the color was a yellow two. Michael held three cards in his hand and he eyed you suspiciously over them. It was your turn. With a bright smile you slammed your draw two on the pile.

“Uno!” You cheered. Michael just smiled and put a blue draw two on top of yours. Your smile fell and you drew four cards with a huff. His smile only grew as he placed a blue reverse card.

“Uno,” He put down a blue five. “I win.” You frowned and tossed your cards on the table in defeat. You frowned and pursed your lips, looking away.

“Awe, it’s okay, Y/n.” Michael cooed, leaning forward and pinching your cheek lovingly. You swatted his hand away.

“Jerk.” You grumbled. Michael ignored your protest and scooped you in for a hug. “No! I don’t want jerk cooties on me!” You whined, pushing against him. He laughed and let you go.

“Let’s go again?” Jeremy suggested.

“Play without me I’m gonna get dinner started.” Jake said.

“I’ll help, I need to recover from my savage loss.” You said, standing up and stumbling a little. Really you just wanted to stretch your legs and get some water in you.

After cracking open another Mike’s you helped Jake with the food like you said you would. You ended up baking chicken and rice with a mixture of vegetables in the pan with the chicken to give it extra flavor. While the food was in the oven you set the table, listening to the commotion in the living room.

“Y/n? Can I talk to you?” Jake asked, leaning against the table. You looked over at him after setting the last plate down. The alcohol was taking over and you were getting dizzy again. Your stomach stirred as well, you ignored it.

“Sure.” You said a little slurred. Jake fiddled with his hands nervously.

“I know you and Michael are friends and you’re probably more comfortable with sharing a bed with him but if you want you can sleep in my room tonight,” He suggested. “I mean you won’t have to climb two flights of stairs just to get to bed.” In theory it sounded smart but the thought of sharing a bed with Jake didn’t sound too appealing to you. He was a nice guy, cute too, but he wasn’t Michael. He didn’t have that same charm that Michael did. He didn’t make you laugh in every conversation you had with him.

“That’s sweet of you but I’m okay, really.” You said with a smile. You went to go check on the chicken but Jake’s hand stopped you.

“I think you’re really hot,” He said suddenly. “I like you.” Your gut churned, not 100% at his words although they did make you feel a little weird. The sudden stop from his hand grabbing your arm made your stomach flip. You pressed a hand over your mouth and wrenched from his grip, making a b-line towards the bathroom.

As you emptied the contents of your stomach Brooke and Christine hurried into the bathroom to help you. One held your hair back as the other set a cool cloth on the back of your neck. Even after vomiting your head still spun. You sat back from the toilet and leaned against the bathtub. You pointed accusingly at Brooke.

“This is your fault.” You slurred. She gave you an apologetic smile and leaned down to hug you.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d react like this.” She said softly. You felt another bout of sickness wash over you and you leaned over the toilet again.

“How is there still food in me?” You whined afterwards. Someone rubbed your back soothingly, their large warm hand helped ease the tension in your shoulders. You sniffed and wiped your eyes and nose with some toilet paper. You flushed the toilet and leaned back again, seeing Michael crouched down next to you.

“You okay, buttercup?” He asked gently. You were too distracted by your nausea and swimming head to notice the affectionate nickname. You rubbed your face and shook your head.

“I feel like Regan.” You mumbled. He reached behind him and grabbed a glass of water from the sink. The girls stood in the doorway, nervously watching the two of you.

“From the exorcist?” He asked, handing you the glass but keeping one hand on the bottom to ensure it wouldn’t fall. His other hand held your arm carefully, drawing circles with his thumb. You nodded and gulped the water down. Michael pulled it away before you could drink all of it.

“You might get sick again if you drink too much.” He set the glass down and gently brushed your hair back from your flushed cheeks. He smiled softly and mumbled something.

It was probably your drunk mind but you swore he said something along the lines of, “You’re so beautiful.” You brushed it off as your brain playing a cruel trick on you.

“Mikey,” You slurred. He hummed in response, hand brushing through your hair. “‘M tired.” Your eyes fluttering slowly as you spoke.

“Alright, c’mon,” He moved so he was beside you. He took your arm and locked it around his shoulder, using one of his arms to hug your hip to his. He tried to stand up but you were dead weight against him. “Help me out here a little Buttercup.”

You used the last of your strength to stand up. You immediately stumbled but Michael’s grip on you prevented you from going far. He waited a moment to see if the jarring movement was gonna cause you to get sick again. You nodded after a few beats to let him know you were okay. You got a flashback to the store and snuggled closer to the boy, feeling safe in his arms.

The walk upstairs was a blur, mostly with Michael giving you gentle shakes and trying to talk to you to keep you awake. Once in the attic he dragged you to the bathroom. You were seated on the closed toilet.

Your eyes immediately shut but you didn’t fall asleep. You vaguely heard running water and felt him press something into your hand. He brought your hand up to your mouth and you realized it was a toothbrush. You opened your mouth and put the toothbrush in but didn’t do anything else.

“Don’t make me brush your teeth for you.” Michael whined. You grinned and laughed, brushing your teeth slowly. When you were finished you swished your mouth and leaned over to spit in the sink.

“Hey,” Michael’s voice made you open your eyes. “There’s a change of clothes here, if you need anything holler.” He said before leaving the bathroom. You stared at the clothes for a moment before hoisting yourself off the toilet. You pulled your shirt and pants off without much trouble but you kept stumbling when you tried to put your shorts on so you skipped them and just pulled your sleep shirt on. It was long enough anyway.

“Where are your pants?” Michael asked when you emerged from the bathroom.

“Couldn’t get them on.” You mumbled shuffling over to him. Your face pressed against his chest and he chuckled. Your arms looped around his torso and you pressed a kiss to the column of his throat. You felt him tense a little but gently ran a hand through your hair.

He led you to bed and left to change and brush his teeth as well. The bed was now made with clean sheets and covers, Michael must’ve made it while you were changing. You were barely awake when he came back but awake enough to wrap your arms around his torso and snuggle into his chest. His arms wrapped around you, encompassing you in warmth. You felt a gentle pressure on your forehead, a kiss. You smiled to yourself, scooting closer to him.

“Goodnight, Buttercup.” Was the last thing you heard before drifting to sleep.


End file.
